According to Plan
by PsychoticDemonic
Summary: B escaped Wammy's house just as L realizes his mistake. He was wrong to call Beyond Backup, and now, in a dark alley, beyond will take his revenge...but L might enjoy it more than B had intended...


L was walking through the back alleyways with a black hoodie with the hood drawn over his head, casting shadows upon the already-pale face. He was looking for Beyond Birthday, or B, which stood for Backup, which L now regrets calling B because he was afraid that he would commit suicide, just like A had. A and B were perhaps the only people that matched his intelligence, and the only ones that he could talk to without having to explain himself over and over again.

Already, he was missing B, he missed B's smile, his jam-stained shirt and face and the way he looked at L himself, with such admiration and perhaps even adoration...? L hoped so..."wait" L thought to himself "why am I thinking such things about my backup? I should just concentrate on looking for him." Little did he know that his backup was indeed right behind him, holding an aluminum baseball bat aloft, ready to strike when the moment is right.

B had planned every moment of this down to the exact detail. It was all carefully played out in his mind, complete with alternate courses of action if something should go awry. If L was armed, which he doubted, or if L ran and escaped, which was nearly impossible. If L just gave up, which was more impossible than him escaping. B had planned everything.

The aluminum bat made a slight whistling sound in the air, and then a solid thunk as it connected with the back of L's head. The slight protection offered by the hood and the detective's own unruly hair was not enough to spare L as he crumpled to the ground, not dead, but unconscious. B clicked his tongue slightly, and then paused, not liking that sound. He tried an aggravated sigh, which didn't sound right either. Frowning, he tried the same sigh through his nose.

"No..." he said to himself. "How about..." He clicked his tongue again, in a different spot. "YES, that's right." He did it again as he picked up L's warm body and the bat, and left the alley.

Carrying the body into an abandoned warehouse, BB proceeded to grab the many choices of ropes he had obtained over the years, just waiting for this moment to occur. He chose the thick, but yet strong rope and proceeded to fasten L's wrists and ankles to the bedpost of the old ragged and abandoned bed that B had dragged in, waiting just for this opportune moment. For good measure, just in case L began to scream the moment he woke up, Beyond birthday found a strip of cloth and gagged the detective.

L was not exactly as unconscious as B liked to think. The truth of the matter is, L was only severely disoriented, with a probable concussion. He could feel the rope snake around his wrists and ankles, but for once in his life did not have enough power to do anything about anything. He felt the gag, dirty and oily, in his mouth, couldn't spit it out, much as he would have liked to. He heard B move around near him, but the lifting of eyelids seemed a little too much.

Either way, this was an unexpected occurrence. Who knows what B's motives were for this seemingly impromptu kidnapping? Could it be that same adoration L only rarely allowed himself to fantasize about? It was an unexpected but not entirely unwanted occurrence, and L was willing to wait and watch...maybe not so much the latter. L wanted, no, needed to see B again, and if this was the only way to do so, then so be it.

Meanwhile, B was silently preparing. He had drawn up all the tools he has collected over the years that was for this moment, and this moment only, he looked over at L's lifespan... 2004? That was years away! He wanted his life to end NOW, or at least whenever L woke up, unless B got impatient and decided to wake him. B stood for a moment and studied the detective below him. B saw his eyelids flicker for a fraction of a second and knew that the detective was awake. "HA! As if he could pretend to be asleep!" B thought bitterly "no one could fool me, beyond birthday, the most brilliant man in the world, even more brilliant than the 'world's greatest detective, L' who will exist no more soon! And he will die under my hands and my hands only!" and with that Beyond let out a cackle, causing L to twitch involuntarily. "Oh Lawliet, I know you're awake, my dear!" B sang, "don't worry! I won't kill you, not yet, I must let you feel what I have felt in the past years, how I've waited and waited just to meet you, I waited all those years, working my ass off just so I could meet you're indifferent and careless glance in my direction, just so you could call me Backup" Beyond spit bitterly onto the ground next to him and then looked back at L with such disgust that even the great L recoiled and squeaked...or was he trying to say something? Alas, we may never find out because Beyond chose that moment to begin speaking again "after A died, did you even care? DID YOU?? No, of course not, 'the great L' can't have feelings right? He can't possibly know what it feels like to lose a best friend, right? RIGHT?? Here let me take off you're gag so you could tell me! Hehe, right? You are going to talk right? You're not gonna scream? There's no one around to hear you anyways! Here let me help you with you're silence" B took the revolting scrap of cloth off L's mouth, a strand of saliva clinging to it, and took a small pairing knife, the kind that one may find in a kitchen, used to slice small, but hard things, the blade is always kept nice and sharp, just as B likes it, and B ran his finger along the edge of the blade, and watched with interest as blood began to well up around the slit he had made. B put his finger next to L's pursed lips and said "go on, Lawliet, lick the blood, lick"

L tried to turn his head, but no matter which way he twisted it, B's bleeding finger followed, always right in front of him...taunting him...

'Just lick it,' L's inner voice told him. 'What can be so bad about licking his finger?'

'It's what he can make me do if I give in now...' L thought morosely. His dark eyes shifted from B's finger to his eyes, which were glowing an almost maniacal red...scratch that. They were glowing a completely maniacal red. L's gaze moved back to that finger, and he sighed internally. His pink tongue peeked out of pale lips, and then met the large drop of red hanging off of B's finger.

The taste was disgusting at best. B started laughing crazily. But still, L's tongue swept over the wound again and again, until finally the blood stopped flowing. L's tongue retracted and his eyes redirected to the threadbare sheets he was lying on. He then closed his eyes, preferring to only have to deal with 4 senses torturing him with the smell and taste of blood, the sound of B's incriminating laugh, and the feel of the coarse ropes on his sensitive flesh.

'This could not possibly get any worse...' L thought to himself.

"Of course it could, Lawliet," B's voice told him, telling him he had said that out loud. "There's always something worse."

"How? You've possibly given me a concussion, made me drink you're blood, and judging by the collection of maniacal weapons you've planned for me, it seems that you're going to torture and then kill me, is that right, Beyond?" L stated, almost calmly. "Oh Lawliet, I wish you could be less annoying...oh well, no wishes comes true, does it? No matter, I will see to it to change that myself." Clicking his tongue, he took the small pairing knife and made a few small cuts, thus creating a small, poorly cut, crimson B on L's white shirt. Taking the knife again, B cut the shirt off of L's chest and paused for a moment, drinking in the sight of L's precious blood on his pristine, white chest. Leaning down, and pressing his lips to the cut he had made, B began to lap at the blood that welled around the cuts, and the small squeals of pain emitted by L only urged him on even more

The wounds were still seeping blood when B became bored with L making the same noises over and over again. He sat back on his heels, in the commonly known "L style". L looked up at him, his dark eyes challenging, daring, B to do something to him. B smiled devilishly and extended his hand to L's chest. He smeared the blood from the cuts with his fingertip as if painting an intricate design on L's chest, his movements wide and flowing. The one continuous streak of red ended by circling around L's nipple. Once he lifted his finger, B lowered his head to the cuts again. Using his tongue he traced the line he had painted before, lapping up every drop of blood. After some time he reached the end of the line, and wrapped his lips around L's nipple. Instead of the heavy breathing and pained whimpers L had been emitting before, a low moan slipped out of L's lips. Hearing this, B pulled his mouth back and looked up into L's eyes. L had been looking at him the whole time.

Not breaking eye contact, B gave one hard lick to the nipple. L's breath caught, but he was able to choke back any others noises. Smirking, B scraped his teeth over the flesh, and then bit down, hard.

L emitted a groan, and then moaned. B was surprised, and he did the same to the other nipple, and L moaned even louder. B was fascinated by that noise. If L was a masochist, then well, that just made it 10 times easier for B. Beyond took the gag off of L's mouth and stroked his cheek softly and pressed his lips harshly at the base of L's pale neck, and bit down, hard, drawing blood, which was soon encased in B's mouth, and L moaned again. B felt a tingly sensation run down his spine and felt a bulge form beneath his loose jeans, and looked down L's torso and realized that L felt the same. There was a bulge there as well. "Do you like that, L?"

"S-shut up!" L replied, his hands twining around the ropes holding his wrists.

"Make me," B taunted, biting and sucking his way over L's neck and left shoulder, then switching sides. When L's neck was covered in spots of red and blotches of purple and blue, B stopped to pant in L's ear.

"Before you wanted to know what I was gonna do to you didn't you, Lawliet?" L swallowed hard and didn't answer. "I said, didn't you, Lawliet?" And B tugged L's earlobe with his teeth, which earned him a gasp. HE did it again, biting harder and tugging more.

"Yes..." L moaned, closing his eyes. "I asked..."

"Do you still want to know?" B asked before swirling his tongue in the shell of L's ear.

"Y-yes..I- ah! I do..." L responded, his back arching as one of B's hands snaked up to tweak a nipple.

"Well then...I guess I'll have to tell you," B said. Continuing on, he hissed into L's ear, "I'm going to make you bleed. I'm gonna make you cry. And you're going to beg for it." L whimpered agreeably. "And finally, when you think you can't take any more...I'm going to fuck you, and make you come, again and again, so hard you see stars, so hard you won't be able to walk for days. That's what I'm going to do to you Lawliet. And you can't do a damn thing to stop me."

To emphasize his words, B ground his hips down into L's own. L's head fell back with a groan, his eyes still clenched shut.

"So, you ready to beg yet?" B asked him with wicked humor in his voice.

"Shut- AH!" L was cut off by his own moan as B ground their hips again. "Shut up!" B did it again. "Ah! B!" B tugged once more on L's ear and then trailed his lips to L's own.

The kiss was kept close-lipped for several seconds before B harshly bit L's lower lip. L opened his mouth to emit a groan, which was swallowed up by B's mouth. He swept his mouth into L's mouth, welcoming the tangy taste of his own blood mixing with L's and the sweetness of L's own flavor. B slid his tongue around L's mouth as if memorizing the inside by texture and taste, as well as the moans, groans, and whines he got as a response. Then he did it a second and a third time, focusing on the areas that seemed to garner the most response. When B started a fourth circuit, L moved his own tongue to shyly poke B's. When B's nudged back, L's twined around B's, starting an intricate dance.

L tried to move his wrists to wrap his arms around B's neck and twine his fingers into the thick black hair, but gave a dissatisfied whine when he couldn't move them at all

B realized what L was trying to do, so he took the knife and cut the ropes loose and immediately felt those pale, slim fingers snake into his wild tangle of hair, and for once, Beyond moaned into the kiss.

B broke the kiss with a gasp, staring into L's bottomless eyes, panting. He felt L's slim fingers tugging at his hair, pulling his head up and back. Curious, he moved along with the tugging.

L licked his lips nervously and then leaned in and down slightly to nuzzle the side of B's neck. He planted a kiss at the junction of shoulder and neck, and another one at the pulse point. B's hand starting rubbing soothing circles on L's hip, just above his jeans. Growing more daring, L started to grow more passionate, sucking on certain spots of B's neck and tracing his tongue over others. Just when L found the spot that made B moan from just brushing over it, B's hands were on his shoulders, pushing him onto his back on the bed. L met his eyes, confused as to why he was being pushed away.

"You don't know what you do to me, do you?" B rasped with a small chuckle. "You really have no idea." He leaned in and bit L's ear again. "Here's a hint." He ground his hips down, causing both of them to close their eyes and moan.

"i still have no idea" L stated calmly despite his ragged breathing patterns. "here, let me show you" Beyond whispered huskily, and reached down to pull at L's shirt. Realizing what B was trying to do, L sat up and practically tore off his shirt, B mimicking his movements as he too ripped the offending garment from his body. B tried with nimble fingers to unbutton L's baggy jeans, and slid the zipper off with his teeth slowly. Slowly sliding the denim off the pale legs, making sure to get some, but not enough friction on L's now-prominent bulge. L groaned and bucked his hips upwards despite the try to suppress any stimulation from his ruby-eyed copy. *i can't let Beyond just do this without a fight, i must at least-- at least--* the detective's train of thoughts were disrupted by a wet warmth on his most sensitive area, one that he evidently has almost no knowledge about, and looked down to see that his boxers have been removed and a fresh trail of saliva glistened down from his naval to his knees and back up to his fully erect and quite impressive member.

B moaned and hummed around L's member, quite content with what he was doing, only occasionally disrupted by those rebellious wildly-bucking hips. B felt a coil of tightness begin to form at the pit of his stomach when he saw L moan and wimper so deliciously.

B pulled away slightly, letting his breath tickle the moist head.

"Still need help figuring it out?" B asked devilishly. L whimpered as B's tongue flicked over the tip again.

"I-ah...I don't..."

"What do you want, Lawliet?"

"I...B...ngh..."

"Tell me what you want Lawliet. Beg for it."

"B...please! Please B!"

"Please what?" B engulfs the head for a moment, sucking once and then letting go.

"Please B...more..."

"Like...this?" B did the same thing again, except for longer this time.

"Yes...B..."

"Hnnnn...B...please..." L whimpered as he tried to buck his hips, but no avail, Beyond held them firmly with one arm and used the other hand to pin down his arms.

"Please what L? What do you want me to do?" B asked as L glared at him through half-lidded eyes clouded over with lust need and want.

"I...I want to cum in your mouth, then...then... i want you to fuck me, making me cum and scream your name in pain and pleasure, I want you to cum deep inside me..." L was suddenly surprised at his own words, that he knew for once what to say and the fact that he knew even what to do! And for once, Beyond Birthday could not conceal his arousal and surprise. He leaned down over L again, letting go of L's wrists and hip, Beyond kissed L and proceeded to shove his tongue down the detective's throat, who happily played the submissive part this time. Reaching down again, Beyond held those bucking hips down and preceded to suck and lick L's impressive length, his cheeks hollowing with the effort. Soon, B thought that he wasn't pleasing the young genius enough, so he took his mouth off L's member only so he could extend three fingers in front of L and say, no more like command "Suck." L happily complied and B went back to his delicious treat.

L licked the three fingers, coating them heavily in his saliva. When B felt this, and imagined feeling it on another part of him, he moaned around L's member, causing him to moan in turn. "B! I...can't..." L moaned, his eyes shut tight and his hands twisting the bed sheets under him. B circled one finger around L's hole and stuck just the tip inside.

This was all it took for the coil in L's stomach to explode and his entire body go rigid. His back arched off the bed, his head thrown back with a scream of "BEYOND!" B swallowed everything L had emptied into his mouth, then licked his lips teasingly as L opened his eyes to stare down at him.

"Hmm. Tasty. Much better than jam."

L was about to retort, but B pushed a finger back into him, making L arch up with a gasp.

"Hnnn...ngggg" L moaned and whimpered in pain and pleasure as Beyond was buried knuckle deep inside of L. The feeling of those velvety walls around his digit and the thought that those walls would soon be around his already-throbbing member was practically sending him to the edge as well. Needing to hurry, B pushed a second finger into L, and L spasmed, then bucked his hips. B scissored the digits apart in L, making him moan. Among all the fingering, Beyond had noticed that L's erection was once again present. Pushing the third and last finger past those tight walls, Beyond began to bite and suck on the body presented before him, stopping at random places and nipping at the soft pale flesh before him. L tasted delicious, better than anything B had ever tasted, or will ever taste. When L began to push back on those fingers, B deemed L ready. Pulling the fingers out of L's hole, B placed a hasty kiss on the tip of L's member. Unbuttoning his equally baggy jeans, he slid them off along with his boxers, and heard a short gasp as L saw his size. It was HUGE! *How the hell does he think that it will fit inside me? * B must have read L's horrified expression, so he leaned down to L's earlobes, nibbling lightly, and said, "you asked, no, BEGGED for this. Are you going to back down? Is the famous L Lawliet going to go back on his words? Or should I say moans?" B licked the shell of L's ear and felt L shiver below him. Beyond smirked

"Are you ready, L?" B asked, still smirking widely. L took a shuddering breath, then looped his arms around B's neck and nodded. He slid his hand down L's leg and gently pushed it a little wider. Just as he pushed in, B pressed his lips tight against L's.

When he felt that intrusion, much bigger than the three fingers, L tried to yell and pull away. One of B's hands tangled in his hair, keeping him in place. Slowly, the burning pain along his spine subsided, and he pushed his hips against B's shyly. B started to pull out, and L wrapped his legs around B's waist to stop him from doing so, making B slam into him again. L broke the kiss as his back arched, overwhelmed by the feeling of being filled by B.

"B...ngh..."

B couldn't contain himself. Hearing L moan so deliciously and being inside of that tight heat overwhelmed him, and Beyond Birthday moaned, his eyes squeezed shut, and slid out. Leaving only the tip inside, and suddenly, without warning, slammed quickly back into that inviting heat. L arched off the bed and moaned very loudly. Reaching between them, B roughly grabbed L's own length and pumped, and resuming his thrusts, gaining speed as he went and was spurred on by L's frantic moans

"B! Ngh...B!" L's moans grew louder and louder as B pushed into him harder and faster.

"L!" B moaned as L tightened around him with a cry.

"B! That spot...it...more!" B angled for that spot again, and was rewarded with another loud groan.

"B! Can't keep...I'm gonna..." L whimpered.

"Do it," B moaned. "Do it, L. Cum."

Hearing B's huskily whispered tone, L came, shooting his cum over both their chests. Feeling that heat tighten impossibly around his arousal, B came as well, filling L, then proceeding to collapse on the older raven. Beyond smirked, and said "I knew you'd be begging for this in no time, and I'm NEVER wrong!" L simply grunted and Beyond pulled out of the other man, none too gently, and kissed L with force, as if he were kissing only to bruise the other man's already abused lips.

L pushed on B's shoulders, pulling his head back to break the kiss.

"L…why..." B asked, looking faintly puzzled.

Instead of responding, L pressed his lips against B's sweetly, keeping it simple.

"Isn't that nice, too?" L asked when he broke the kiss.

"Sometimes..." B muttered, falling beside L on the bed. L turned to him, curling into his replica.

"And this can be nice too," L murmured, tucking his head into B's neck.

"Sometimes," B replied, for no other reason then to be difficult. L noticed this, raising his head to meet B's eyes.

"I guess that's just your way of saying you love me." and L tucked his head in again.

"Uh...L…um," B sputtered, looking down at the top of the other's head.

"It's okay, Beyond. I love you too." And then L fell asleep against him.

"Cocky bastard..." B muttered, tightening his grip.

"You know you love it," L muttered in his sleep.

"Yeah, I guess I do."


End file.
